1. Field
This invention is in the field of apparatus for treating liquids flowing in conduits to help prevent formation of scale on the inner wall of the conduit and on the walls of containers connected to the conduits. More specifically it is in the field of magnetic apparatus in the noted field. It is also in the field of apparatus used for attaching the magnetic apparatus to the conduits.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in these fields and the U.S. patents listed provide a sampling containing the closest prior art known to the present inventor.
______________________________________ 3,349,354 4,210,535 4,146,479 4,367,143 4,153,559 4,372,852 4,605,498 ______________________________________
Some of the prior art is known to have achieved a measure of commercial success, based on the level of demonstrated effectiveness of the apparatus relative to the related costs of the apparatus. It follows that the use of such apparatus and the degree of commercial success would both be increased by provision of apparatus which can achieve a higher level of effectiveness relative to the costs of the apparatus and the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide such apparatus. In consonance with this prime objective, further specific objectives of the invention are that each component be fundamentally simple in shape, that the effectiveness of magnetic apparatus of given size, shape and characteristics be intensified, that the number of components be small and that the installation apparatus and details be simple and such that variations in conduit characteristics are readily adapted to.